


Imagine Me & You

by elisa_pie



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisa_pie/pseuds/elisa_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a late reply to an anonymous tumblr prompt “fantasy”, posted here because it got a bit too long for a tumblr ficlet. Title shamelessly taken from my favourite lesbian rom-com, which in turn took it from the Turtles song Happy Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Me & You

Chris stretches on the bed, enjoying the luxurious softness of the hotel sheets against his naked skin. The pain in his muscles from the day’s training has reduced to a pleasant ache. He can’t bring himself to worry about the most recent script changes, or his schedule for the following day, which he had meant to check again until he just ended up cursing the brightness of his phone screen. None of that matters right now when he’s warm and comfortable under the covers and his mind is fuzzy with alcohol and memories from the club where he’d spent the night with the rest of the cast.

*

There had been dancing, of course. Zoe and Zach led the way on the dance floor with the sort of graceful and sensuous movement Chris could only dream of being able to pull off. His own dancing had always mostly consisted of a series of uncoordinated, uninhibited movements he only dared to do in public if a decent amount of alcohol had been consumed first. Chris’s lack of talent for dancing was widely known and joked about among the Trek cast, which had probably been at least part of the reason he’d been dragged to the dance floor that night.

He had been feeling buzzed and happy and ridiculous - the good kind of ridiculous, when you make a fool of yourself in front of people you love and they just cheer you on. At one point, Zoe moved towards him, laughing. Her joy was contagious, and Chris found himself grinning back at her.

“Oh my god Chris, you’re just too much. Cover me for a while, would you? I need a drink.”

With that, she moved away and shoved Chris towards her dance partner. Zach reached for him as they stumbled against each other and steadied Chris with a strong hand on his arm. Chris’s hands ended up clutching the front of Zach’s shirt.

“Need some help with your moves?” Zach asked, his lips brushing Chris’s ear as he spoke. Chris shivered and moved instinctively closer.

“Sure. Show me what you’ve got.”

Zach laughed and shook his head, causing a few strands of hair to fall on his forehead. Chris had a sudden urge to touch that hair, to run his fingers through it and feel the silky texture between his fingers. Instead he settled for clutching Zach’s shirt, feeling the warmth of the skin beneath it.

The moved against each other for a while, Chris losing track of the time as Zach’s warm, steady hands moved against his back, Zach’s breath brushing against his skin. Chris couldn’t concentrate on anything else. There was no more awkwardness to his dancing, the sharp edges of his movements smoothed and slowed down by the steady, nearly erotic movement of Zach’s body. Somehow, Chris managed to hold on and follow his lead.

At least until Zoe came back and claimed Zach for herself again. Chris moved away reluctantly, and couldn’t stop looking at them for the rest of the evening. Whenever Zach’s gaze met his, Chris looked away, thankful for the shadows that hid his blush.

*

Now, in his bed, Chris can’t stop thinking about it. He’s getting hard just from the memory of Zach’s hands on him, Zach’s body moving against his. It’s not really a good idea, Chris thinks, even as he drags his hand down across his bare chest, pausing to rub and tease a nipple. Every sensation feels heightened by the memory of Zach’s hands on him, and Chris imagines it’s Zach’s hands that are touching him now, this time without a layer of clothing in between.

Chris pictures the two of them alone at the club, their movements becoming increasingly desperate until they’re rutting against each other wildly, desperately seeking release. It's almost too easy to imagine, the sensory memory from earlier that night still thrumming under his skin. Just a little bit closer, just a little bit faster, and their movements would have lost all their innocence.

Chris drags his hands down to his thighs, ignoring his cock for the moment. The covers are pushed aside as he spreads his legs slightly, reaching down to fondle his balls until it gets too much, and not enough. He’s breathing hard when he finally wraps his fingers around his cock and starts with a few slow tugs, thinking back to that dance again.

He wonders what would have happened if he’d asked Zach to come back with him from the club. Imagines their first kiss, right after they walk in the door, maybe _against_ the front door - _yes, that’s good_ , Chris thinks, stroking himself faster, his hips starting to rise off the bed. Zach’s mouth would be hot and aggressive on his, Zach’s hands strong and sure, like they were at the club. He imagines them undressing each other clumsily while trying to keep on kissing and walking towards the bedroom, then decides to skip to when they’re already naked and on the bed, skin against skin, Zach’s body on top of him. Zach would use one hand to hold both of Chris’s wrists as his other hand moves lower, circling and teasing. Chris moans louder at that and imagines Zach’s hand wrapping firmly around his cock.

When he comes, it is to the image of Zach’s head between his legs, swallowing him down, Chris’s hands buried in that silky hair. His toes curl against the mattress as he continues the fantasy for a moment longer, imagining Zach kissing his way up Chris’s chest.

Chris is just about to consider getting up and cleaning himself when he hears a muffled noise. It takes him a few moments to locate the source of the sound and then some fumbling to find the phone which has been lost among the covers. Heart hammering in his chest, Chris lifts the phone and squints at the screen, nearly dropping it when he sees who’s calling. Except that his phone isn’t ringing. There’s a questioning voice at the other end of the line. Chris’s hand is shaking as he lifts the phone to his ear and squeezes his eyes shut.

“Uh. Zach?”

“Chris? Did you just butt-dial me? While you were _jerking off_?”

Chris would probably think how Zach sounds awfully scandalized for someone who didn’t immediately hang up when he realized what was going on, but he’s too busy freaking out and thinking back, trying to remember if he had actually said anything before picking up the phone. Or how loud he had been.

Turns out that nothing sobers you quite as fast as realizing the object of your late night fantasies had been an unwilling participant in them.

“Chris? Are you there?”

“Yeah. Sorry. Oh god, I’m so sorry.”

What else can he say? There is a brief silence on the other end. Chris wants to bury his face in his hands and settles for covering his eyes with the hand not holding the phone. It suddenly feels a whole lot colder in the room, and Chris shivers.

“Look, Zach, can we forget that just happened? And this whole conversation. Please.”

“No,” Zach says, quickly. Too quickly, like he didn’t even have to think about it.

Chris wonders whether Zach is really as angry as he sounds through the phone. He thinks he could handle any residual awkwardness between them in the following days, even any teasing, but Zach’s anger? Chris is pretty sure he can’t deal with that.

“No? Why the--why not?”

“Because you said my name,” Zach answers.

Now Zach is, what, getting mad about being addressed by his name? Chris can feel his indignation rising and doesn’t bother trying to hide it from his voice.

“Yeah, I just did, _Zachary_ , so what?”

Zach’s voice is quieter, gentler, when he says, “No, before. When you were--before you realized you’d called me.”

Oh. _Oh_.

“I did?” Chris thinks back, and wants to sink beneath the covers and hide. “I did. Sorry about that, too. In fact, just sorry about everything.”

There is another long pause before Zach speaks. He sounds hesitant, like he’s not sure he wants to hear Chris’s answer.

“But why? Just, by accident, like you saw your phone was calling me, or you know, for some other reason?”

Zach does a brief little laugh, and Chris can see his chance to explain away all of this, to joke his way out of the most awkward phone conversation he remembers having with Zach. Although perhaps any last-minute excuses wouldn’t sound believable. And Zach doesn’t sound mad anymore. Chris doesn’t want to make up a lie to cover up his actions anyway. Not in this, not when he could potentially end up hurting Zach.

“Calling you was an accident, Zach, but the other thing wasn’t,” Chris says slowly, putting off the inevitable confession. “I had been, uh, thinking about stuff. About you. While I jacked off. So.”

He can hear Zach breathing down the line, and concentrates on the sound while waiting for a reply. His heart is beating so loudly he thinks Zach must be able to hear it too.

“Wow. Really?” Zach says breathlessly. He sounds like he’s grinning and relief washes over Chris so fast he feels almost dizzy. “What were you thinking about, exactly? Us, dancing, at the club?”

“Yes. What we’d do, if we were alone. If you had come back here, with me. How badly I wanted to touch you.”

Zach’s makes a small sound at that. Chris can feel his heart hammering again, and while a small part of it is still nerves ( _holy shit, is he, sort of, having phone sex with Zach?_ ), a larger part is definitely excitement, and arousal. His cock is starting to show some interest already, despite the pretty awesome orgasm only a few minutes ago.

“Fuck,” Zach whispers, then continues, his voice deeper. “I was imagining all kinds of things while we were dancing, you know. Getting my hands on that ass of yours, for starters.”

Chris feels all the blood in his body rushing south. He’s momentarily stunned and can’t think of a reply. All that time they had been dancing, Zach had been thinking...

“Sorry, was that too much? I don’t know what you-”

“No, no, that’s fine. Better than fine.” And it _is_ , but it’s also new and strange. Chris is second-guessing every other thing he’s saying, and it’s oddly comforting to hear Zach sounding uncertain too, and to be able to reassure him that Chris wants this, anything and everything Zach wants to give.

“Oh, good.”

“I just really wish we weren’t having this conversation on the phone.”

Zach chuckles. “Yeah, me too. I know we have another early call tomorrow, so we should probably hang up and do this another time.”

“Yeah.”

Except Chris doesn’t really feel like being responsible right now. He’s also starting to worry that this is all--not a dream exactly, but some kind of magical, one time thing they will lose if they just hang up now. Chris hadn’t even been aware this was something that could happen, and now that something is happening he’s already worrying about it, afraid of missing his chance-

“And I know I wouldn’t get much sleep if I had you naked and in bed,” Zach says.

Chris feels himself blushing, glad Zach can’t see it. But it’s probably clear in his voice when he says, “Me neither. God, Zach, the things I want to do to you.”

Zach’s laugh is darker and deeper this time, and Chris can hear the rustling of sheets in the background. “Yeah? Well, maybe I don’t need to go to sleep just yet…”

Chris moves to lie back down against the pillows, imagining that Zach is probably doing the same in his own bed. He tries to think of something to say. How do people usually do this? It’s been some time since Chris has been in this situation, and all those previous late night phone calls were with people he was already involved with. Apart from the somewhat intimate dancing earlier that night, and the occasional hugs that maybe lasted a bit too long, they haven’t really been physically intimate with each other. He knows Zach, but he doesn’t know him like this. Chris suddenly feels out of depth and stupid. He desperately wants to get this right.

“So, uh, what are you wearing?” Chris asks, going for a low and seductive tone and probably failing spectacularly.

Zach seems pleased though--at least he gasps softly before answering. “Nothing now. I sort of got naked when I heard what you were doing over there. It was difficult to resist.”

“Did you--have you, you know?” Shit, he really is bad at this. Chris almost wants to hang up and hide his head under a pillow, but that would mean missing Zach’s amazing voice telling him amazing, dirty things, and he definitely doesn’t want to miss that.

“Have I what, Christopher?” Zach asks, the smile clear in his voice. “Touched myself, while I could hear you breathing down the line? Come all over myself when you shouted my name?”

“Uh.”

“The answer to the first one is yes. The answer to the second one,” Zach pauses, and his voice seems to drop even lower, and there’s the unmistakable sound of skin on skin, “is not yet.”

“Fuck.” Chris can imagine it: Zach lying down on his bed, naked and gorgeous. He wonders what all that chest hair would feel like under his hand, if it would be soft. He wonders if Zach’s whole chest is flushed with arousal, the same way his own skin is starting to be.

“Eloquent as ever, Pine. I was hoping for more input from you, though.”

“What do you want me to say?” Chris asks. He’s hoping for at least some kind of direction, advice, anything.

“Right now, I think almost anything would do. You could read the the fucking phone book and make me come.”

“You-you’re touching yourself, right?” Based on the sounds Chris is hearing, he’s thinks so, but he wants to be sure.

Zach hums in answer. “Yeah. Are you?”

“Not yet, I was about to-”

“Don’t.”

“Um, what?” Chris asks, Zach’s tone making him obey instantly. He grips the sheet next to his hip instead, aching to touch something.

“Don’t touch your cock yet. Not until you’ve started saying dirty things to me.”

“Fuck, seriously?” Chris is already half hard, Zach’s voice in his ear heightening his arousal even further. He could touch himself and pretend not to, but Zach would probably hear the difference. After all, Zach had just listened to Chris getting off. And he finds himself more than willing to hold off for a moment to please Zach.

Especially when Zach continues, his voice breathy with arousal, “Yeah. I want to hear you, Chris. Talk to me.”

Moving his hand away to the slightly safer territory of his chest--Zach never said he had to refrain from touching himself completely--Chris thinks for a moment and says, “You want to know what I’d do to you, if you were here?”

Zach’s answer is a low moan.

“First, I would shut you up with a kiss. Seriously, you’re talking way too much for a guy with his cock in his hand. I imagined us kissing right when we got inside, you know, against the door, imagined your hands all over me, like they were at the club, except slipping under my clothes...”

“Yeah? What else?” Zach asks.

“I thought about us in bed, naked, about you holding me down and… fuck, is this doing anything for you?” Chris asks, suddenly gripped by a moment of self-consciousness. “I don’t know what to say--”

“Yess. Don’t stop, please. It’s perfect, you’re perfect,” Zach pants, the praise going straight to Chris’s cock, now fully hard against his stomach.

“Zach, please, can I--”

“Yeah, touch yourself. Let me hear you moan for me.”

And Chris does, as soon as he wraps his fingers around his cock. He’d be embarrassed about how loud he is, but he’s past the point of caring what comes out of his mouth. It feels too good, and anything he does seems to get an enthusiastic reaction from Zach, whose breath is coming in soft gasps now.

“I want your hands and mouth everywhere, I want to see your mouth stretched around my cock, sucking me like you can’t get enough, like you’re hungry for it, Zach, fuck, you have no idea…”

“Fuck, Chris, I want that too,” Zach gasps, “I think I’m gonna--”

Chris is almost too far gone himself, his orgasm already building up, when Zach groans, the sound loud through the phone speaker. Chris follows soon behind, his orgasm crashing through him in waves.

For a few moments the only sounds are their harsh breaths. Zach is the first one to speak while Chris is still panting and trying to catch his breath.

“Fuck. I can’t wait to get my hands on you for real. That was…”

For once, Zach seems out of words. Chris is grinning like an idiot, feeling more relaxed and at ease than he remembers feeling in weeks.

“Yeah, it really was.”

Zach seems to hesitate for a moment before saying, “So, I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” As if it was a possibility that they wouldn’t, that Chris wouldn’t want to.

“Mmm, yes,” Chris mumbles and yawns. “I’m gonna kiss you so hard the second I get you alone. Can’t wait.”

“Me neither,” Zach replies, the smile in his voice again.

Chris imagines it when they hang up and he closes his eyes. He pictures that mouth stretched in a grin, the eyes crinkling in the corners, Zach’s whole face transformed with joy, because of Chris. For Chris.

Tomorrow, he won’t have to imagine any more. He will have the real thing, all for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> And thank you [withinmelove](http://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove) for reading this through before I posted it! Also, I realise this is a bit similar to something else I've written, but I think there can never be enough fics where Chris is caught masturbating, so yeah.


End file.
